Currently, there is a high demand for enrichment of starter cultures for preparations for forage ensiling with new, not genetically modified strains of lactic acid bacteria isolated from the natural environment. The involvement of these strains in forage ensiling processes contributes to the improvement in quality, aerobic stability and nutritive value of silage, as well as being safe for animals and natural environment.
Patent PL209677 relates to the strain Lactobacillus buchneri KPP 907 p, which is characterized by the ability to synthesize 1,2-propanediol, without showing, however, any ability to metabolize it and utilize it in bacterial growth.
In modern methods of roughage ensiling, additives of bacterial or bacterial-enzymatic preparations are used in order to improve silage quality. Preparations of this type are in numerous patents, e.g. EP0369198 and EP0563133, as well as PL180272, PL 180 329, PL 190232, PL 208392, PL 209677, PL 210287, PL 212635, WO 2008073848 A1, WO 9729644 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,084 relates to inoculants for forage ensiling, which relates to mixed cultures of homofermentative and heterofermentative lactic acid bacteria of the Lactobacillus genus and the Enterococcus faecium species. Some of the strains are genetically modified by chemical or radiation mutagenesis, conjugation, transduction or transformation, and thus should not be used in countries where use of GMO in agriculture is prohibited, such as Poland. Such strains are also not allowed in organic farming.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.